


Fragments

by farewellruinsofthemoon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farewellruinsofthemoon/pseuds/farewellruinsofthemoon
Summary: Collection of one shots, drabbles, etc. centered around Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light. Will contain spoilers up to 4.4 and 5.0 trailer.





	1. Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> 4.2 spoilers for this one!!
> 
> I'm not sure what to tag this as, so i tagged it with drabble collection and one shot collection?? I'll try to update once a week at least!! ...maybe. I'll add more tags as I go on. as for the setting, please imagine they're in a room within somewhere in Ala Mhigo!! 
> 
> Summary for this chapter: Alphinaud is greatly troubled by something, and Thancred decides to step in to help. He learns far more than he ever expected.

"Is something bothering you, Alphinaud?"

He snapped out of the daze he was in, turning to the Warrior of Light with a perplexed expression. "Hm? Oh, I-- there is... no, there is naught amiss," Alphinaud stammered, gaze shifting from her eyes to focus intently on the table. "Merely an irritating thought that surfaces from time to time. Pay me no mind, it will come to pass very soon."

The Warrior frowned, and reached a hand to touch his shoulder before a yell reached her ear. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you," Lyse said as she ran up to them, out of breath and wearing a bright smile. She tugged on the Warrior's arm gently, pulling her along. "Sorry, Alphinaud! I'm borrowing her for a few minutes, moments, hours... the entire day! I need to show her my new move!"

"..." The Warrior bit her tongue and gave him a nervous smile. She wanted so badly to ask what was really wrong, but Lyse just looked so excited... it was so difficult to reject such a happy smile, particularly from her friends. "We talk later?" She called to him as she was dragged away by Lyse, who was chattering away. Alphinaud politely nodded his head towards them.

"Of course, I do not mind at all," he replied as if either could hear him from that far away. As soon as they were out of sight, he buried his face into his arms and sighed. "Really, to be so obvious about your feelings that it actually worried her... you simply must get it together, Alphinaud, you cannot keep doing such a thing!" he mumbled, scolding himself for being so... so... childish, perhaps.

"Feelings, hm? My, my... do tell the reason you have such a terrible look on your face, Alphinaud."

Jumping in his seat, Alphinaud craned his head to stare at Thancred, who seemed to have materialized from the shadows. Thancred crossed his arms and gave Alphinaud a distinctly terrifying smirk that reminded him far too much of Krile. "I-I... I somehow have no idea as to what you are talking about, Thancred. And for how long have you been eavesdropping on my conversations?" He accused, futilely attempting to intimidate Thancred with a glare.

Thancred raised his hands up. "Oh, I had no intention of doing so, honest. I was just about to ask you what ails you before our dear friend got to you first," he leaned back on the wall behind him. "And please, you will have to do much better than that to scare me off. I am nothing if not stubborn."

Alphinaud huffed, and considered his options. He had no doubt if he tried to make a break for it, Thancred would easily catch up to him and bother him the entire way until he got an answer. That could, in turn, lead to other Scions or friends or Alisaie to overhear them talking, which would certainly lead to him being the laughingstock of the day; no, possibly for years to come. He knew them too well.

He sighed heavily once more. "Fine. You swear to me you will tell no one of this?" He looked Thancred straight in the eye. "If not, I will be sure to tell certain high-ranking ladies that their dearest Thancred is alive and well, and has been all too eager to reunite with them once more."

Thancred blanched and took a step backwards in surprise. "...Dear Gods above, I do believe you _all_ have been spending too much time around Tataru," he shook his head and recovered from his shock. "You drive a hard bargain, Alphinaud. Somehow, I am reminded of... never mind. Go on, speak up."

Alphinaud scowled, more at himself than anything, and rested his chin upon his hand. "Surely you must have heard about it, but during Asahi sas Brutus' departure, he did not leave on good terms with my- er, our hero," he explained, Thancred nodding along. "And... ahem, I could not help but notice... that she seemed about ready to faint into his arms. Even though I know it does not mean a thing, it keeps replaying in my mind like an Orchestrion roll."

"..."

"..."

"...Wait, is that it?" Thancred questioned, blinking rapidly. "That is what has been troubling you this whole time? That she looked about ready to faint into his arms?" He clearly was not expecting that to be the case, and Alphinaud felt utterly silly for bringing it up at all. Thancred, realizing he was being a tad insensitive, quickly waved his hand in the air.

"No, no... you are completely right. 'Tis foolish to dwell upon something so foolish, and yet I cannot break its hold on my brain. Why am I so bothered by it? I know not the answer to that question, which makes it all the worse," he groaned, wishing he could slam his face down and be free of this thought. Thancred, feeling guilty for prying, walked over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, do not worry so much over it. I am sure she would never even consider pursuing a romance with the 'peace ambassador'," he assured Alphinaud, who stared up at him warily. "Be at ease. Jealousy is not a good look on you, nor would she want you to be so bothered by her feeling faint-- 'twas simply the Echo that caused her to feel faint."

"Jealousy," Alphinaud repeated, the word taking a few moments to sink in. When he realized what Thancred had said, he immediately got up, utterly dumbfounded. "J-jealousy!? I cannot possibly be jealous at something so trivial! Especially over a man that wants her head on a silver platter,"he insisted, growing more flustered by the moment.

"Eh? Ah... but there could be no other reason for the way you feel," Thancred persisted, unsure as to why Alphinaud was getting so out of sorts. "Cheer up! Every boy feels that way at some point, when their crush spends too much time with men other than themselves. Why, even I had such infatuations when I was younger, and I did everything in my power to attain their attentions-- there is no shame in jealousy, Alphinaud."

Thancred wisely nodded his head, and Alphinaud began to sputter indignantly. "H-however, I have no reason to be jealous! We are already lovers, so there is no need for me to be feeling that way! If it was just an infatuation, then I would see your point, but I am full aware of what she feels... towards me..." he began to wind down, realizing what he was admitting. Oh no. Thancred opened his mouth and closed it. The corners of his lips began to twitch, before a wide smile slowly began to form across his face.

Oh no.

"I see," Thancred rubbed his chin, looking much like the Miqo'te who caught the Qiqirn. "I see. So that is the truth of your relationship with each other... to think I did not notice until this moment... I must be getting slower with age," he clasped his hands together pleasantly. Alphinaud sat back down, his legs giving out. He really has done it now. At least... they were alone, for he might have died on the spot if his sister was around to hear his outburst. There was also no threat of enemies eavesdropping on their conversation as there were deep in allied territory.

"Thank you so very much for giving me this fantastic piece of information. Pray calm down, I will still not mention this to anyone else, lest you be targeted by enemies specifically out to attack her where she's weakest," Thancred reassured him once more. Alphinaud felt better, but not by much. "More to the point, it is still very normal to feel jealous when your love seems ready to fall into another man's arms. However, if it were to make you feel more at ease... you can ask her to embrace you when you two are alone together, so that-"

"Thank you, Thancred, for your frankly astounding and wonderful advice," Alphinaud interjected, red to the tip of his ears. "I feel much better thanks to you! Why, I feel as if I could run the full way back to Castrum Oriens, which I am now in fact about to do. Pray take care and remember that I still have the contacts for those women you left in the dark," he threatened with a forced smile on his face. He got up and slowly inched away to the exit. Thancred blinked, before turning his head.

"Just one more thing. Do you admit that you were jealous that the Warrior of Light was about to faint into Asahi sas Brutus' arms?" Thancred put his chin on his hand like Alphinaud did before, but with an easygoing grin on his face. Alphinaud twitched at the question, but exhaled and glared at him.

"...Fine. I admit it. I was indeed jealous of him, but it was a very petty thing and I regret ever worrying about it in the first place. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to douse my face in water and pretend this never happened," he stuck his nose in the air, and immediately walked straight into the Warrior of Light herself. They stared at each other for a few moments, before Alphinaud jumped back, blush returning in full force. "Y-you? I thought you were to be gone the whole day!?" He stuttered, horrified that she must have heard what he said. He looked to Thancred, who looked away with a whistle.

He was _so_ going to contact Thancred's old flames.

The Warrior rubbed her head, a blush now spreading across _her_ cheeks. "O...oh, I had no idea you felt that way. I did wonder as to why you specifically asked if I was going to faint into Asahi's arms; I suppose I know the reason now..." she looked to the floor, neither she or Alphinaud able to look each other in the eye. "But you needn't worry so much about it. If that is the reason you looked so troubled, I apologize. I told Lyse I was concerned about you, and she was very understanding, so I came to check on you again."

"N-no, you need not apologize to me. 'Tis mine own fault for dwelling so much upon that matter. I... merely overthought, and that caused me to worry you and the others. Pray forgive me for troubling you so," Alphinaud's hand instinctively brushed against the Warrior's own, who tensed. She did not expect for Alphinaud to be so bold in front of Thancred. Noticing her discomfort, Alphinaud smiled somewhat bitterly at her. "It is quite alright. He knows, though I did not intend to tell him at first..." he grumbled, gazing sharply at Thancred, who continued to play innocent.

"I have no idea of what you may be talking about," Thancred replied, satisfied as to what he managed to get out of Alphinaud. He was full glad to help the couple with their little problem, and he also had blackmail for a good few days. Perhaps simply just a day. Normally, it would be at least a year, but there was one little thing the two of them seemed to have overlooked whilst apologizing to each other.The fact that the Warrior did not come alone.

The fact that there was one Lyse Hext standing behind the Warrior, who was staring at Alphinaud and the Warrior's entwined hands with a very puzzled expression on her face.

She had also come to see Alphinaud, concerned about his well-being. The Warrior normally did not forget such a thing, but she had gotten distracted by Alphinaud saying he was jealous over Asahi. It was not as if she never made mistakes, few though they may be. After mulling it over in silence, a light seemed to have turned on over her head. Lyse clasped her hands and cheerfully said the words the two of them had so desperately tried to keep under wraps.

"By the Twelve! You and Alphinaud are... wow! I had absolutely no idea you two were lovers!"

It was in that exact moment, Alphinaud knew he had made a grave mistake.


	2. Odonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mother Crystal allows for the Warrior of Light to say goodbye after she has passed into the Lifestream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at angst!! i added a quote from my favorite vn somewhere in here... (though its a bit edited)

Alphinaud blinked.

 

The time was... close to 5 PM. The sunset outside cast a beautiful shade of orange over his surroundings. His eyes, though at first blurry for reasons he did not understand, slowly began to refocus. The Warrior of Light's clear profile sat in front of him, peacefully drinking tea as if she had always been there- he shook his head free of such thoughts. Of course she would be there, they had just returned from an outing together after all.

"You have gotten much better at making tea," The Warrior remarked with a smile on her face. Alphinaud puffed his chest up in pride, brushing aside stray strands of his hair to give her a self-confident grin. "At this point, I am afraid there truly is nothing in the world you do not excel at, Alphinaud."

"Please, you praise me too highly," he replied, a flush already spreading across his cheek. "There is still much for me to learn from this world, and my tea will certainly never beat Tataru's homemade brews," he stated fondly. Tataru had been so pleased to see them, that she had started to tear up merely seeing their figures.

"Ahaha, that is true. Not even my culinary skills can match Tataru," the Warrior agreed, chuckling at memories. "I am sad that we only got to see her and Lyse today, however. I wish we could have visited all of my dear friends, but I suppose that would be a tad too convenient..." She sighed, placing her chin in her hand.

 

"We could always visit them all tomorrow," Alphinaud responded, sipping his own tea thoughtfully. If he was right, Thancred spent his days in Mor Dhona, keeping watch with Y'shtola and the remaining members of the Scions. The Doman and Ala Mhigan groups were, naturally, in their own countries busy with the last of the reconstructions. "They will be quite glad to see you hale and whole, and it has been some time since I have last spoken with all them as well."

The Warrior grunted noncommittally. "...Mayhaps, but there is so much they have to do, after all," she tapped the table out of habit, eyes clouded. Alphinaud knew, after years of spending time with her, that it meant she was anxious about something. He tilted his head, confused at her reaction. Did she actually not want to see them after all?

"Forgive me for prying, but to make excuses to not see them is very unlike you," he put his cup down, and reached over to touch her hand reassuringly. The Warrior tensed at the contact, but relaxed and quietly entwined her fingers with his. "Is aught amiss? Did you have a spat with one of them?"

"Oh, of course not! I... I just do not think we can see each other anytime soon, is all," she burst out, before hastily recollecting herself. "I would love nothing more than to be able to meet with everyone again, but I simply... do not have the time, not anymore," she seemed almost bitter as she said that, but returned to her easygoing smile from before. Alphinaud tightened his grip, unsure what to think of her odd behavior.

"If you say so," he replied, and held her hand in silence for a few moments. "However, if you ever feel the need to vent, my ears and arms are always open to you," he pressed a kiss against her knuckle, lamenting how scarred it was from harsh battles. The Warrior blushed, and smiled warmly at him. By all accounts, this was a precious moment for Alphinaud and his Warrior- the sound of her giggle filled his brain, and Alphinaud felt truly at peace just by being near her, and yet...

There was something wrong.

Alphinaud had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that was growing worse by the moment, and he had no earthly idea as to why he felt so incredibly _off_. He did not recall catching a cold, and they were in... they were in a safe place. Her home in a housing district he cannot remember. There was no need to feel alarmed about an enemy finding it and attacking them when they're vulnerable, as she had taken her house under a fake name. And more besides, the world was almost completely at peace after Zodiark's--

Zodiark. Why was he thinking of that foul creature now of all times? _Because there is something you need to recall, Alphinaud,_ his subconscious told him. He shushed it, trying to figure the reason out without terrible reminders. The Warrior shifted in her seat, looking at him with the same warm smile he loved so much. "I... I feel unwell all of the sudden," he gasped out and stood up, never letting go of her hand. "Forgive me, I am not usually of such unsound mind, but at this moment a terror consumes me like no other," the Warrior did not seem to be too concerned. She got up as well, using her free hand to touch his face softly.

"Do you need to rest?" She inquired, stroking his cheek. "You look as if you are about to throw up very soon, my dear," she said as he breathed sharply. There was a pain in his chest that was making it hard to breath, a fog in his eyes that made him dizzy. He tried to focus on her, then the room and noticed the clock on the wall. Even though he was sure it had been a few hours since they sat down to talk, it was still at 5 PM, and the beautiful sunset had never faded into night.

"...Where is this? Where am I?" He asked, hesitant. The world he was in was very much like his, but it was different for many reasons. The person in front of him... no, there was no doubt she was his Warrior of Light. He was not in a trap- so where was he? In his dreams, perhaps? Or he was simply having a very realistic hallucination. "There is something very strange about all of this. Did we really meet with Tataru and Lyse?"

"Yes?" She replied, blinking in confusion. "Mayhaps you need to lay down for a short while, Alphinaud. Shall I ask for a chirurgeon to check on you?" Alphinaud shook his head, before attempting to steady his breathing and calm down. The Warrior... Zodiark. Like a mist has been lifted, he remembered something he did not want to. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he suddenly reached out and gripped her shoulders so tightly he must have left bruises.

"You died."

He said it with no emotion in his voice, though his face and trembling frame gave it away. They stood, staring at each other for what seemed like forever, not speaking or moving aside from Alphinaud's heaving chest. The Warrior had a complicated expression on her face, before she bit her lip and nodded. Ah. His legs gave out and he finally let go of her. Yes, this must have been a dream. For he was the one who saw her last moments, her body dissolving into Aether to return to the Lifestream just as he tried to catch her fall.

"I am sorry," she said, voice meek. "I was hoping you would fall asleep before you realized it, though I think Tataru knew as soon as she saw me," she sighed, scratching her neck as she avoided his tearful gaze. Alphinaud tried to compose himself, and found the strength to stand up, though his legs were still shaky.

"Am I-" he started, teeth clenched, before the Warrior stopped him.

"No, this is... this is just a final goodbye, of sorts... even though it has been several years since I... passed on," she was clearly holding back details, but Alphinaud did not exactly feel the urge to question further. Though his heart was in agony, the fact that she was the real Warrior of Light elated him just as much as it hurt. "Hyd... the Mother Crystal let me have this one moment with you and everyone, although it is disappointing I could see only a few people this day. But you are not dead," she added quickly.

"I... I see... so our time is up, is what I am assuming? You are going to return to the lifestream soon," he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, determined to at least see her off with a smile. "I suppose it is impossible to ask for an extension?" He tried to lighten the mood, and managed to get a strained smile in return.

"...Yes, this is as much time as I get with you, I am afraid. It was really good to see you, and Tataru and Lyse of course," she said, shyly embracing him. "You... have gotten so tall. I remember you used to be so small and delicate looking, like if I pushed you too hard you would break," she said, fond. Alphinaud desperately wanted to ask her to stay in that room with him forever, that he would be fine remaining in that odd little room with only her for company for all of eternity. But he did not, for he wanted her to rest like she was unable to for all those years.

"I understand... I am truly grateful to the Mother Crystal for allowing us this chance," he held her in his arms, burying his face into her hair and breathing in her scent. "...for every day of suffering, a day of peace and happiness. That is how it should be. So please, rest in peace. I will never forget you or allow anyone else to forget you, I promise that."

The Warrior seemed to be surprised, before she laughed airily. "My, you have gotten much more romantic... I will hold you to that, then. Alphinaud... I really do love you. Please never forget that, alright?" She let go of him, slipping out of his arms. The last thing Alphinaud sees before reality itself seems to distort is her smile.

When he wakes up, it is 12 AM and the only light is from the lamp on his desk. Alphinaud briefly recalled his experience and rubbed away the fresh tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. "...I will meet you again in the future, I am sure of that..." he mumbled.

"Until then, please wait for me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


	3. Delphinas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light get into an argument, and make up in an unconventional way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I consulted with the based god, shindan otp prompt generator, and was immediately baited so hard i wrote the whole thing somehow??

"Alisaie, I really do not want to--"

"Oh, come off it. I know you love to complain about little thing, dearest brother, but believe me when I say you will thank me for this later," Alisaie said as she roughly shoved her brother into the meeting room.  Alphinaud yelped as he ungracefully stumbled about, landing his hand on the table for support. He huffed, and opened his mouth to give his sister a piece of his mind; alas, the lock of the door assured him that she was both far away, and that he was royally screwed over.

Alphinaud bit his lip and turned his head slowly, meeting the gaze of the Warrior of Light. The woman stopped what she was writing on the chalkboard, before narrowing her eyes and sticking her nose in the air with indignation surrounding her very being. Neither Alphinaud nor the Warrior greeted each other as they normally did, with soft smiles and perhaps a secret touch of the hands or a sneaky kiss on the cheek. 

They had gotten into a fight.

It was an incredibly rare thing, though perhaps not for Alphinaud, who was used to arguing with Alisaie or whomever managed to get on the bad side of his lectures. The Warrior, however, was almost always passive- to a degree that was worrying at times. She was sassy in her answers every so often, but as far back as anyone can remember, she had never gotten angry enough to argue with her friends. 

Alphinaud did not mean to offend her so, but his attempts to keep her from fighting so much did not sit well with her. "Have you seen me fight? Were you covering your eyes the whole time!? I can take care of myself, you have no need to worry," she raised her voice at him, to which he crossed his arms and scowled at her. "No matter how many battles I fight, I always come back stronger than ever! So cease this childish little game."

"You say this, but I have never had a real guarantee that you will return to us safely! I know I do not possess the Echo, and thus do not see what you see as much as I would like to," he whispered harshly, adamant that he was doing the right thing. "but you cannot blame a man for wanting to protect the woman he loves."

"...Sometimes I wish I never had the Echo, you know? You could stand to be more sensitive," she muttered, face cold. "If I stop fighting, then my skills will dull. Battles that were easy before will grow difficult, and mistakes will be made that could cost lives. I pray that you will see reason soon, until then... please, do not speak to me unless necessary."

Alphinaud was stunned into a guilty silence, much like the uncomfortable one they were in now. He did not make a sound, and the Warrior kept on writing on the chalkboard. It was a gift from the Scholasticate in Ishgard, so that their plans in Ala Mhigo could be rewritten with ease. Now, it was the only thing keeping them from getting into another fruitless argument.

He cursed his sister in his head; this was all Alisaie's fault that he was in this room, with someone that disliked being around him at the moment. She had gotten fed up with the pair's moping that had lasted a week already, and had decided to take matters into her own hands, quite literally in Alphinaud's case. He drummed his fingers against the table in discomfort, before looking at the plans the Warrior was writing down. It was all minuscule things, like 'X should patrol Y region' and 'Contact Z at point 1' and such. Alphinaud silently picked up a piece of chalk and began to make adjustments.

But as he began to edit, some part of his brain decided it would be an excellent idea to write down _"Greetings"_ down, where the Warrior could see it. She stared down, amazed that Alphinaud Leveilleur, king of talking endlessly about strategies... was quietly telling her hello in writing form. But he knew as well as Alisaie did that this could not continue any further, lest the damage be irreparable.

Her cheek puffed up, she replied by writing down _"This is an important chalkboard, gifted by the Scholasticate itself, for writing down our planning, and you are using it to... greet me?"_. The disbelief in those words was palpable, and Alphinaud felt a flare of shame before he shook his head and responded.

_"Why not? 'Tis not as if we cannot erase it after we are done... speaking, in a certain definition of the word. Do you not wish to speak with me even through this?"_ It was now his turn to pout, and it was surprising how alike he and Alisaie looked in that moment. The Warrior tried, but could not help her snort of laughter.

_"Nay, I did not write such a thing. But I do find it odd that Alphinaud 'I love to talk' Leveilleur is not taking the time out of his day to lecture me in the words he is so confident in."_ The Warrior stifled a giggle as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. He let out a sigh, before he continued.

_"There are indeed times where even I find my spoken words failing. I have always been most confident in my speech, but in this case I do not mind allowing my voice to rest if it means I can communicate with you again."_ Her giggles stopped, and the Warrior's heart pounded despite her telling it to calm down. Shite. Even if he was not technically speaking to her, his words were still smooth.

_"Then what do you want to talk with me about? You cannot change my mind, and I highly doubt I can change yours, therefore this could turn out rather difficult for the both of us."_ Alphinaud pondered, selecting what he was about to write carefully. It was true they both stubborn as mules, however... there had to be some sort of agreement they could come to. Anything would be better than the silent treatment they were using on each other.

_"Let me explain myself better this time,"_ he began, licking his lips nervously as the chalk grew smaller in his hand. _"it is not as if I wish to hinder your abilities, nor do I want your skills to be dulled by lack of training. I was merely panicked, you see, because although you likely did not feel it... there was a large gash on your arm. I heard from Y'shtola that you were healed right away, but the sight of your blood seeping through scared me more than I cared for."_

" _I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings. I did not mean to, and I regret having gotten angry with you that day. It was wrong of me to attempt to keep you from fighting, and I should always consider your feelings first before anything else. Can you find it in you to forgive me for my foolishness?"_ Alphinaud stopped writing, and looked to his feet. He hated the way he was too nervous to see her response as she carefully wrote next to him. Their bodies were nearly touching, and Alphinaud could almost feel the warmth he missed so much.

She kept pausing, to erase and redo her words to perfect them. This went on for a few moments, before the Warrior seemed to finally get it right. Alphinaud tentatively rose his head to take a look, hands twitching as he stopped them from massaging his chin. A habit of his, to try to keep his hands preoccupied.

_"You really do know how to diffuse a situation. As expected of you, honestly. My heart is doing somersaults in my chest and my cheeks feel like they're burning alive. You are right, it was indeed wrong of you to try to keep me from fighting in battles without my permission, but I cannot blame you much for it. You were panicked, and it was the only thing you could of. I admit, I overreacted ever so slightly... but, I am happy you apologized, Alphinaud."_

Alphinaud lightened up instantly, exhaling the breath he didn't realize he was holding in. The Warrior of Light coughed, the sound breaking the deafening silence of the room. "...I suppose I forgot to write it down, but I do forgive you if you are wondering-" she was cut off by Alphinaud hugging her tightly, almost knocking her down. Though surprised at first, the Warrior relaxed and patted his back with fondness on her features.

"You really have no idea of how glad I am to hear that," he sighed happily into her shoulder. "I thought I was going to go mad if I did not feel your touch on me, or see your smiles in the morning. I have to admit, it was... difficult to sleep at night, without you..." he was too embarrassed to continue, but the Warrior understood.

"...Same here, to be honest," she replied, hands gripping his back and scrunching the fabric. "I think this was of 'communicating' was rather adorable, however. I could get used to it!" Alphinaud let go of her and gave her a horrified expression, at which the Warrior scratched her chin at. Perhaps if Alphinaud did not speak for more than 30 minutes, he could very well die.

"I am just pulling your leg," she assured him. The relief evident on his face seemed to be more than when they made up, or perhaps it was just her imagination. Either way, the Warrior could not stop her giggles turning to full on laughter, and she made a mental note to tell Alisaie exactly what happened.

Gently picking on Alphinaud was her favorite pastime, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its mine too tbh
> 
> thank you for reading!!


	4. Cetoniinae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for a June Bride sort of thing but i missed june by uh  
> a lot  
> a lot a lot  
> but anyway hello!! its been so long but i got writer's block and 4.3 came out and then hoh came out and now i'm just dead... actually i was in the process of writing my own 4.3 fic with my own personal wol instead of The Warrior but i have writer's block!! pleas free me

She always loved the water in the Sanctum of the Twelve. Inside and outside, it glistened like gems and calmed her nerves as the merriment of the wedded couple and guests surrounded her. The Warrior of Light did not entirely mind such a noisy venue, but being the quiet sort she had always preferred the sounds of nature to...

Whatever the Mandervilles were up to. She distinctly heard the sounds of a bomb go off in the distance along with Thancred's and Wedge's screams. Chuckling, she wet her feet and moved the lily pads around with mirthful eyes. The sunset cast such a lovely glow as the fireflies began to gather around.

Becoming aware of a presence, the Warrior tilted her head wonderingly as a splash came from behind her. The light footsteps made her immediately aware of who it was before he even spoke. She was very good at memorizing, after all. "Tired of the hustle and bustle already, Alphinaud?"

He leaned back in surprise, then shrugged his shoulders as he joined her next to the mound of lily pads. "'Tis more like I escaped with my life, really. Y'shtola was _not_ amused by her dress getting wine dropped on it due to Tataru being startled by Hildibrand Manderville's assistant," he massaged his temples, already feeling a headache forming. "I knew that Lord Godbert was an eccentric man, but I had no idea to this extent. Does it run in the family, do you think?"

"..." The Warrior had a very strange mixture of tiredness, amusement and resigned to fate look on her face. "You could say that, yes," she said, fondly recalling the reason why she became the so-called 'Stealer of Pants'. Alphinaud said no more, deciding that was a topic best left alone.

The two fell into a comfortable silence (ignoring the chaos currently happening in the Sanctum), the Warrior trying and failing to catch fireflies in her hands. Alphinaud's gaze softened, a small giggle escaping his mouth. The Warrior paused in her valiant efforts, a pout on her lips. "I am more used to fighting insects than catching them, alright? Ah, that is a strange thing to say, but 'tis not untrue," she mused.

"Far be it for me to mock you," he replied in a good-natured fashion. "Honestly, it warms mine heart to see you doing something as innocent as trying to catch fireflies. I am... very fond of you doing anything, anything at all that is not getting into danger or gaining new wounds," Alphinaud admitted, scratching his chin.

"Ha, strangely... Lady Matoya said the same thing last I saw her," The Warrior cocked her head to the side, eyes trained on him. "Do I really seem the type to do nothing but fight all day? ...Actually, do not answer that. I do have my off days, however rare they may be," but being the Warrior of Light was a full time job. While she did not say the last words out loud, Alphinaud got the hint anyway.

"Make sure to take one for your own bonding ceremony," Alphinaud chuckled, the mood too light for him to start worrying ceaselessly. "Out of curiosity, what color would you want yours to be? I admit, the blue and purple decorations today were very pleasing on my eyes," though he was entirely biased. And just a tad hopeful.

"Hm... my own ceremony? You know, I have not given it much thought," the Warrior paused in her firefly catching to ponder on his question. "I suppose I would have to find someone to actually marry me, first. Although that... actually would not be too hard..." She closed her eyes, as Alphinaud's heart began to pound in his chest.

"Oh...oh? Do you... have someone in mind?" He inquired, pulling at his suit collar. The Warrior of Light was quiet, before suddenly reaching over and poking his side, surprisingly him greatly. "Gah! W-was I being too forward in asking that question?" He asked, and began to regret having started such an awkward topic.

"You should know full well who I have in mind," the Warrior mumbled, crossing her arms. Was she... embarrassed? Alphinaud coughed into his hand, frazzled. "Though perhaps I should be the one to... ah, break the question first?" She added, and Alphinaud felt strangely as if he might faint.

"Well then, Alphinaud Leveilleur," she began, standing to her full height. The Warrior was as serious as she was during battle, which only made it worse for Alphinaud, who was already as red as a rolanberry. Was this really happening? "Though the future may be dangerous if you stand by my side... and while there is a small chance I may not even live to say my vow... there is no other person I would rather live my life with. That being said, will you-"

"Wait! Wait wait wait!" He flailed as he gripped her arms, gulping down all his nervous feelings. "I should be the one saying all this! At least give me the chance to say my own piece, please... I," he stumbled, clearly not having prepared any type of speech. The Warrior blinked at him.

"...My apologies, I did not not think this through. For once. But I stand by what I said. I know... you are far more well traveled than me, and it would be terribly difficult for us to find the time, but mayhaps... if we took a vacation, then we can travel the world. We would not be Scions, we would not be the Warrior of Light and the son of house Leveilleur... merely just two people bonded for eternity. I want to show you the world. I want to give you the world. I wish to keep you happy, and I wish to see your smile every day."

"That is why... I know my face must look a mess, but will you... do me the honor of... marrying me? N-not any time soon, of course, but when all is said and done and we have a moment to ourselves, then..." His bravery faltering, Alphinaud rested his head against the Warrior's chest and shook.

The Warrior said nothing for some time, but eventually, she gently pressed her lips against his forehead. "...Of course."

She broke away from him right after, then covered her face with her hands. Alphinaud did the same, albeit he knelt down so he could could be even more well hidden. "I...I did not mean to say such things, truly, I was simply curious as to what type of ceremony you would have wanted for later," He insisted to no avail.

"That is almost the same thing as you wanting to marry me!" The Warrior complained, at which Alphinaud groaned and thought he very much would like a hole to crawl into. "...Although, 'twas very sweet of you to say such a thing. I will certainly... try to make time for it."

Alphinaud's eyes widened, and he whirled around to speak before the two of them were interrupted by a frantic Tataru. "You two! Pray come with me, and hurry! Hancock is seconds away from being mercilessly slaughtered by Lord Manderville's wife and she isn't calming down no matter what we do-- oh, was I interrupting something?" She stopped to stare at the pair, who immediately re-positioned themselves in more normal poses.

"N...Not at all," Alphinaud lied smoothly, though Tataru did not seem to believe him. "Lady Julyan is angered, yes? Then I will do my utmost to solve this problem peacefully. Will you be joining us?" He asked of the Warrior, who nodded and stepped towards them. Tataru stared at them sharply, but pursed her lips and formed a plan in her head to the truth out later.

Right before they went back into the Sanctum, as she trailed behind Tataru and Alphinaud, the Warrior muttered to herself, so softly that only she could hear.

"I want to give you the world, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to show you the world" wasn't in my top most romantic lines and then i played the house in fata morgana: a requiem for innocence and now it makes me cry.....
> 
> also, I was sort of wondering but would people be interested in making/joining an alphwol discord server?? i think it would be fun...!!


	5. Don't Say Adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud meets the Warrior of Light after years have passed. (5.0 trailer spoilers, mentioned major character death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walks in 2 patches and a fanfest keynote late with starbucks
> 
> SO!!! THE NEW TRAILER!!! really inspired me after i got stuck in a writers block so here is my sad feelings pushed onto my favorite characters... sorry for any mistakes, this is mostly direct ported from my personal writing blog with my character erased ALLASKASKL anyway this is probably gonna get lambasted by canon eventually but for now i'll just make myself sad

Once upon a time, Alphinaud Leveilleur imagined things differently.

He had imagined that the world, if not yet at peace, would have at least more than half its problems solved. Alphinaud was always one to believe that if he just got out there and made people _listen_ instead of shed blood for once in their Twelve-forsaken lives, then perhaps his favored peace talking ways would change something.

Alas and alack, for nothing actually changed that much. He still had his hope, and he still did his damnedest to talk things out instead of talking with his grimoire, however... there was a small problem. Small, but incredibly important, especially for someone who wanted so badly to help in any way he could.

The problem was that there simply was no longer a world to help.

Yes, Alphinaud truly did imagine things differently once. He had hoped most of his friends were alive (they weren't), he had hoped that primals had stopped being summoned (they did, for vastly different reasons) and he had hoped to have been married to the love of his life. That last one might have happened... if she had not disappeared 12 years ago when he was on a mission to Garlemald.

Of course, he did his best to find her. All of them did, and he was fairly certain all the tears that he was supposed to shed later were dried over clinging to one of her old robes and wishing, wishing, _wishing_ he had said or did something differently. That he stayed. That he asked her to come with him. That he told her to not go where he could not follow. He did tell her once that he was so overcome with emotion when she returned safely from her final fight with Zenos, that he had nearly cried then and there. He hoped she was laughing at him wherever she was.

Alphinaud still remembered her smile as she assured him she believed in him, not once wavering in her confidence. At that moment in time, he felt he could do anything. He remembered that he wanted the Scions to be proud of him and for his sister to think that yes, he would be fine and he did not require a babysitter for everything. Of course, when he came back... Thancred broke the news that the Warrior had disappeared while he was away and it felt like the ground had crumbled at his feet.  
  
They searched and searched until the first rumors of a sickness that couldn't be cured even with the best of the best conjurers trying to fix it. Conjury actually made it worse, as the sickness was from Amdapori in nature and there was naught much to combat it. Eventually, the search was called off in favor of trying to make sure another Calamity didn't happen. They failed.  
  
Whether it was a miracle he and Alisaie survived its onslaught, he did not know. It did not feel miraculous when he saw Tataru wasting away on a sickbed, nor did he quite enjoy listening to news of the afflicted attacking and overthrowing the various citystates in a bid for something to be done. Alphinaud was glad that, at least, he was able to secure a place for Lyse and Aymeric to rest in their eternal slumber.  
  
And then the plan was put into motion. When he first heard the words coming out of his sister's mouth, he thought her lost to the same madness that took the lives of many of Sharlayan's finest when they realized that for all their dissensions, the world ending _did_ , in fact, affect them greatly.  
  
But he truly had nothing else left to lose, and thus he went along with his sister's idea of warning the Scions in the past of the things that would take place in the future. Even if his Warrior of Light had vanished, perhaps his younger and more idealistic self would be able to keep his own from disappearing into nothingness and his friends alive.  
  
For all of his silly escapism daydreams and imagining of things that could have happened, that should have happened, Alphinaud did not imagine one thing. He did not imagine that he would summon the Scions' souls to his future, and he certainly was not expecting to be seated from the very person he wanted more desperately than anyone else to see.  


* * *

  
The Warrior did not recognize him.  
  
This was fine. It hurt his chest badly enough that he almost expected to kneel over from either a heart attack or joy that he got to see her before tragedy inevitably struck.  
  
But he controlled himself, and so they were now staring at each other with an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air after he had explained why she was there, what had happened, no he hadn't the faintest idea how to put her back, and also could she maybe stay there forever because he loved her?  ('No,' she said, eyes wide with shock a dash of pity. He shrugged at this. It was worth a try.)  
  
She broke the silence first, after taking a few moments to digest everything she had heard. "I... you have been through so much, pray forgive the me that vanished from history," The Warrior grimaced, eyes shut and likely scolding her future self for abandoning her loved ones. "I know not what I am able to do now, but I will... do as much as I can."  
  
Alphinaud's smile is strained as he places his chin in his hand and stares at her. He wants to burn the image of her into his brain, as if she could disappear at any moment. To be quite honest, he was still unsure if he was dreaming or not, whether she was simply a ghost made from his old memories or a complete figment of his imagination.

The Warrior squirms under his gaze, flustered at his current appearance. At least his face aged well, despite everything. "...Where is your sister, anyhow? I have not seen her since I arrived in this era. From what you have said, she is doing as well as she can be, however I would like to confirm her wellbeing..." Ah. No, his imagination was not so vivid as this.  
  
"She should be still at the temple we called you from. Alisaie will be joining us by the morn, so why not enjoy the time we have with each other?" His smile drops as he whispers. "Please? I... I have been... waiting for so many years to see you again, to even catch a glimpse of your visage."  
  
He does not mean to guilt trip her, that was never his intention. But Alphinaud had waited years for this moment, and he was damned if he was going to waste it. Her eyes glance downwards in a complicated expression, before meeting his once more. "Alright. 'Tis the least I could do, having left you alone for so long."  
  
It's the happiest he's been in nearly a decade.  


* * *

  
He's taller than her now. Alphinaud knew it was going to happen someday, but he had hopes of having somehow attained muscles and could easily sweep her off her feet or something equally as childish. Alas and alack, for the only thing he could sweep at this point in time was a broom to wipe away debris.  
  
Alphinaud's hands reach for hers, and he is shocked when she returns the gesture, fingers timidly touching his own. "You have not been eating well," she states with an even tone, neither scolding or worrying. "your hands are scrawnier than I remember," The Warrior frowns and tightens her grip.  
  
He could not help but throw back his head and laugh. "An astute observation. I confess that there is not much in the way of nutritional meals to be eaten here," Alphinaud teases, slightly enjoying the way she freezes and guiltily stares at the ground like a scolded child. It was adorable, in a way. "If all goes well, mayhaps when you return to your time I will... grow up... in a more satisfactory way," he finishes, laughter dying out.  
  
They are both awkward now.  
  
Though its always nagging in the back of his mind ever since their first conversation in this era, Alphinaud did not really want to think about the fact that she would eventually have to go back home. To her own Scions. To her own Alphinaud. He would be lying if he said he had never been jealous of his own self, but this was on a completely different level.  
  
His eyes cloud, and he is startled out of his self hating thoughts by a tug on his sleeve. He looks down as The Warrior points to the starry sky outside. "Even with everything that has happened here, the stars still shine as brightly as they always have. Its oddly comforting, in a way," she smiles up at him, her first since she arrived.  
  
Alphinaud starts to cry.  
  
It was slow at first, and The Warrior began to panic as his legs collapsed, her trying to support him and wipe away his tears at the same time. "A-are you real? Are you absolutely sure you are not some sort of dream I am having as I lay dying from an illness?" He hiccups, his face cupped in her hands as she presses their foreheads together.  
  
"I _am_ real, Alphinaud. Alphinaud, please look at me. I am real, and I am not going anywhere yet. Shh, dry your tears, everything will be just fine. I promise you I will do something about this," she insisted. This Warrior was kind. He had a feeling she would never abandon him, unlike his... though, his Warrior would never abandon him if she had a choice either, right?  
  
"I love you so much," he sobs, and clings to her. "I love you so much!" Alphinaud shoves his lips onto hers desperately, and though she is startled at first, the Warrior accepts his forceful kisses. He did not know when they stopped, but he did not go as far as he expected to go. He also did not leave any marks. Because, in the corner of his mind, he knew.  
  
This was not his Warrior.  


* * *

  
It felt like a lifetime. And it felt like seconds at the same time. The Warrior of Darkness steps up next to him as he stares at the portal with a numbness he hadn't felt since Tataru had passed holding onto his hand. "I am sorry," she begins, pursing her lips and clutching her broken and worn weapon. "I cannot stay here any longer than necessary. I truly am sorry, Alphinaud."  
  
He cracks a hollow smile. "No, it would be wrong of me to keep you here for my own selfish reasons. I thank you for coming in the first place, as it is thanks to you that the world has hope of recovery," Alphinaud closes his eyes. Though she lost her light in the process, the Warrior became the balance the world needed. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"If it helps, I will make sure not to leave your younger self alone again. I will, ah, force my way on his adventures. I-if I have the time to, and if he would let me," she scratches her chin sheepishly. Alphinaud cannot even laugh at the moment, but he may have let out a small chuckle. Same old, same old. Just like old times.  
  
"...Excuse me, is it alright if we hold hands? I just want to feel your warmth again. I likely... will never feel it again, so," he forces his tears back and offers his scarred hand to her. The Warrior hesitates slightly, before taking it. "...Yes, this is it. The thing I am going to miss so badly. Say, will you promise me that you will never disappear without a trace again? That you will stay with my younger self forever? That you will at least say goodbye to me one last time so I do not lose sleep at night wondering what had happened?"  
  
"...I cannot make any promises," she admitted. "I live a dangerous life, though not of my own choosing. I cannot tell you if I will die a few years after this, or die immediately, or live until a ripe old age. But I can say that I will do my _best_ ," she patted his hand. Alphinaud grins. "And yes, I will work on a letter to be delivered in the case of my untimely absence. The Mailmoogles are strong, you know," she finishes lightheartedly.  
  
"That is more than enough."  
  
They separate, and as she already had said her goodbyes to the others, she walks into the portal with one final look at him. Alphinaud waves her off with a genuine smile, even as the tears start pooling at the corners of his eyes. His sister walks up to him as he leaves the portal and the Warrior behind. "Will you be alright, brother?" She asks, concerned, and links her arms with his.  
  
"No. But I will keep living. 'Tis the least I could do." Once upon a time, he imagined things differently.  
  
As the doors close behind them, and he looks upon the sky that never changed no matter what occurred, Alphinaud Leveilleur can imagine a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW!! the JP trailer for shadowbringers, the first narrator is definitely Alphinaud, I feel!! I can hear Tachibana Shinnosuke (Alphinaud's seiyuu) and according to the JP translation, he says hes been waiting years for the wol... i am. so excited for older alphinaud... thank you for reading!!


End file.
